disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Savy
Savy is a character created by the user Rissa. Application located here. Abilities Savy is actually quite acrobatic for somebody her age, able to pull off moves people wouldn't expect of her normally that she learned in her time as a street orphan for survival. She basically is pretty good at urban acrobatics, things like parkour and free running, able to leap far distances safely, etc. She also is capable enough at defending herself when push comes to shove. Certainly she wouldn't do well against enemies who have heaps of physical strength and endurance, but she can hold her own in a lot of situations, and her street smarts come into play here as well. Last but not least, Savy seems to possess both a good deal of street-smarts and technological knowledge. If anybody can tell you how a seedy underworld black market works or you need information, weapons, what have you from a place like that, she's your go-to gal, applying what she learned on the streets of Tradeworld to any situation she can. With the technological side of her knowledge, it comes to play in both good and bad situations. On the bad, she knows how to hotwire and dismantle things. On the good, Savy is pretty handy with technology and knows at least enough to make and use some higher-end stuff here and there; her energy absorption field and the plazooka, for instance. She also knows something about robots and how they tick, so can be useful in situations with machines. Personality Savy is not what a lot of people would expect from a 13 year old; jaded, cynical, and sassy to boot in many situations. She's been working on those sides of her ever since being part of the junior space rangers, but despite the fact she's come a little way on some of them, for the most part they remain as they are deeply ingrained facets of her personality, not easily squashed due to her past. She doesn't necessarily mean to seem so aloof and snappy all of the time though, these sides of her personality are just defense mechanisms really, and sides she had to develop when she was younger just to survive which carried on into adolescence once she was adopted, as robots like her foster parents were often treated like second-class citizens while she was looked at like some kind of problem or 'freak'. She's been on her own for so long, only able to trust in robots, that it is hard for Savy to accept help from a lot of other humans or humanoids unless absolutely necessary. She's better about it now than she was when Buzz first happened upon her, but it still is something that nags at her- she likes to prove that she is worth something and not just some gutter trash nobody else but machines would take in. Thus, she has quite a tough, sometimes abrasive exterior, and when on a mission tends to be fairly hard-headed and stubborn about her own ideals. She's accepted that Buzz was right about patience and planning and tries to work that in more with missions plus her interactions with others, but of course there are times she slips. Old habits are hard to break and all. Though, Savy does have a soft spot for good machines, other orphans, and some animals, as she saw others like herself and in those groups suffer as well while growing up. Despite her negative traits that still haunt her and pop up however, Savy is doing her best to make something of herself now, to make both herself and her foster parents proud. Though the junior space rangers bores her to tears half the time, she does look forward to being able to go through the Space Ranger academy and one day become a ranger, so sticks with the less glamorous juniors for that alone. She also is trying to do her best to get along with others, actually wanting friendships, even if she's not always sure how to approach them or the best way to be one. At her core, Savy just wants to help, improve her life so that her street punk days are a thing of the past, and her heart really is in the best place...it's just hard for her to let go of the bitter feelings sometimes, or deal with those who have 'too' sunny a disposition on life after all that she went through. Opinions of Other Characters Buzz Lightyear: Though she found him to be a total goody-two shoes blowhard at first and his heroic 'nonsense' wore on her very last nerve, Savy gained respect for Buzz after he not only helped her take down Nos-4-a2 in the sewers of Tradeworld, but allowed her to be the one to deliver the blow that zapped him of most of his energy. She also feels incredibly indebted to him and Star Command for bringing her robotic parents back to life, allowing her into the junior rangers, and helping set them up with some lodging on Capital planet. She still thinks he's too much of a boyscout, and won't think twice about laughing about something he's done or offering a snippy comment, but she does respect him after what he's done for her and takes at least some of the advice he gave her to heart....Though she won't admit that so easily. XR: She feels sorry for what he went through back on Tradeworld, and sees him like a friend, really. It helps that he reminds her of her father, but Savy considers XR a friend, and isn't afraid to help him out with whatever he needs whenever he needs it. She also is more than willing to listen to anything to do with the energy vampire, as she is one of the people who can understand how horrible and truly terrifying he can be. Nos-4-a2: Savy won't freely admit this, but she's actually afraid of the energy vampire. That doesn't mean she won't take him on if he dares show his face around her again, but she does hold fear for him. As well as a lot of anger for what he did on Tradeworld. She still hasn't let go what he did to her parents, and even if she could there were several other innocent robots that couldn't be saved. She also heard about the wirewolf fiasco when Nos attempted to turn everybody in the universe into those mechanical beasts, and though she fortunately managed to be in an area the vampire didn't get the chance to hit with his ray, she saw its impact in a news broadcast that had been taken at the peace treaty ceremony on Capital planet, and it unnerved her enough to think he could do that. History Savy's life wasn't easy in the beginning. She lost her biological parents when she was very young, and was handed over to an orphanage that barely took care of its children. The good part for her was, the fact those who ran the orphanage really didn't care or think anybody would come for half the children they had, meant sneaking out when she got older with some of the older children was no problem. At least, in the sense she could do it. It was a problem in other areas, as Savy got herself into things a child her age really shouldn't be into; learning how to hotwire, slowly gaining her acrobatic skills, as well as her knowledge of all the seedy deals and businesses that happened on Tradeworld. She saw things a bit much for most children as well, and as she spent most of her time on the streets instead of that shoddy little establishment, she quickly became hardened to the way of the world and anything bright and cheery; becoming jaded by everything to the point she scoffed off most ideas of ever finding happiness as silly little fairy tales. Her tough, abrasive personality developed in this time, a defense mechanism then to make sure nobody bullied or abused her and she could get what she need, that just stuck as the years went by, all blending with one another. She never suspected a bright future for herself and in fact secretly feared the sort of things she might get into when she was older just to live, but fate had other plans for this street punk.... One day, a robotic couple came to the orphanage, one of the days she was actually there. Despite her aloof and sassy personality, the couple took pity on and decided to adopt her, a gesture that completely shocked her. She was cynical of it at first, suspecting some kind of ulterior motive or that they would get tired of and throw her back out on the streets eventually, but the robots were patient, caring, and they treated her with everything she had always longed for, even if she denied to herself she had. Once it became clear that the robots were actually emotionally invested in and cared for her, Savy let down the walls she constructed for herself to let them in. They were a happy family for several years, something she had once scoffed at and never thought anybody like her could ever achieve.....until one, terrible night. All three of them had gone out for the evening and were cutting through the alleyways to head back to the slum-like robot district of Tradeworld, when Nos-4-a2 descended upon them. Savy tried to protect her parents, but in the shock of everything going on, the energy vampire managed to shove her aside and make off with her parents, after practically draining her father dry when he also tried to put up a fight. Horrified and enraged, Savy took it upon herself to pursue justice- not only for her parents, but for other robots as the vampire began draining as many of them as he could, hoping he would lead her right to his lair so that she could find her parents and take care of him once and for all. Nobody else would in her mind, because nobody else on Tradeworld really seemed to care that much for its robotic citizens. Along the way she rescued XR from the vampire, forming a tentative alliance with Buzz Lightyear when it was clear they were all after the same thing. She couldn't stand his preaching and talking down to her, but as long as he stayed out of her way she didn't care if he followed her in chasing Nos-4-a2, especially if it meant a free ride to cover distance more quickly. Ultimately with teamwork and patience the two of them were able to put Nos-4-a2 down, and Savy is still grateful that she is the one who was able to put him in that state. She realized then Buzz had been right about many things and that there was a lot more she could learn, and they all returned to Star command; making one quick detour to bring Nos-4-a2's offline frame to prison planet PC-7 so he would be contained once he did come back online, before Buzz had the LGMs bring Savy's parents back to life. From there, Star Command helped out the Sl-2's as much as they could so that Savy could have a chance at a better life. Afraid she might return to bad practices if she were to return to living in the slums of Tradeworld, the rangers helped set up her parents with jobs on Capital planet, so that they could afford a small but cozy abode there and Savy could continue to engage in the junior rangers, with the hope she would eventually someday attend the academy and become a full-fledged Space Ranger. Savy spent her time doing various activities, trying to stay out of old habits but caving back into them, and just trying to settle into this very new way of life. She heard about the orbs in passing after a message was sent to Command, through eavesdropping on various ranger matters, and though the whole thing sounded kind of hokey to her, she thought it was interesting and pestered Buzz and Star command to let her help- that it was a true test of her skills, which she'd already shown some of back during the fight with Nos-4-a2 on Tradeworld. Naturally there was a lot of hesitation to send her anywhere so dangerous, but they also knew Savy would find a way to go herself if they didn't bend in any way, which might be more dangerous. Thus, she was granted some ability to go- under the condition she took a sentry-bot partner with her, reported back constantly, and was in communication with any rangers that had been dispatched. The hope is Savy will find herself in less-dangerous missions, while fearing she's going to get into something too major.... Threads Participated In Other Gallery Savy.png Savy 1.jpg